


ride you, 'til i break you

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ACAB but Aomine in the police uniform, Aomine Daiki is a little shit but i love him, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, cop!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: daiki isn’t sure he likes it. sure you are hot and your body is yours to use and please however you see fit, but he wants to be the one touching you. the only one that gets to make you moan that way.he tugs at the cuffs once more, a displeased grunt rumbling in his throat when you look at him through your lashes. he is positive you are putting on a little show to have him even more riled up, and it is working.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	ride you, 'til i break you

**Author's Note:**

> as veronica would say : "see i decided i must ride you 'til i break you" except that daiki would last longer than J.D so... things didn't go as planned. 
> 
> any way, we are still on the 15th here even if it's like, 9 pm, so i'm not late, which i nice.  
> this is still unedited but please accept the typos and the bad grammar as something that goes along with me as a set.
> 
> this is day 15 of kinktober : handcuffs (and yes, i've decided to put the woman in charge because we deserve).

he’s definitely not used to that : being the one in the handcuffs, but he is done trying to break free from them, his wrists hurting from the needy pulling when he knows for a fact he couldn’t get rid of them without the key that _you_ have.

and okay, he dislikes some of it. the pain of the strain. the fact that he can’t touch you. not being able to run his fingers through your hair and force your head lower on his cock until you choke. he dislikes feeling powerless.

but he also really enjoys _you_ as you enjoy the taste of being the one in charge for once. you’re very vocal when in bed, and daiki never had any doubt that you loved the sex with him, but having you take the lead and get all hot without his help ?it’s a delicious feeling.

you look up at him from between his legs, take him out of your mouth so you can lick his shaft while giving him the best view and he _groans_. you wouldn’t be smirking like that if he could just...

« i swear, your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after i’m done with you. »

he growls, maybe a little frustrated and you dare giggle before his threats — he hates that he finds it adorable, the man is trying to be upset with you.

« not so funny when you’re the one being tied up, huh ? » and there is this smile again. « maybe if you ask for it nicely, i could— »

« that is _not_ going to happen. »

the answer is expected. as much as it would please you to have daiki beg for you to ride him, you know he won’t. the man has his pride and you shouldn’t push him too much. you don’t even know what miracle pushed him to say yes to being handcuffed.

once more, you laugh, because daiki is _pouty_ and adorable. you sit back up on the bed before crawling over him. your hand cup his cheek — he is burning, and you think you are, too — before leaning to kiss him, open-mouthed but gentle.

as the kiss becomes more heated, daiki’s tongue taming your own and exploring your mouth with confidence, making you mewl against him, you start grinding against him. the gesture is completely instinctive, a mere way to calm the tingling between your legs (who would have guessed you could get so impatient just teasing him ?).

« you really like this, don’t you ? playing the dominant for once. » it’s aomine’s turn to smirk. « you got so wet without me even touching you... should i be concerned ? »

you shut him up with another kiss, embarrassment rising to your cheeks as if he never got worked up by getting you a mess before.

your hips roll against him and you’re now more aware of your arousal dripping on his length, coating it nicely as you rub yourself against him, his veiny erection pressing against your clit.

you look down, biting your lower lip as you ponder : daiki is fucking huge and thick and you shouldn’t want to impale yourself on his dick without thorough preparation but _god_ , you want it so bad, your pussy is clenching just at the thought.

« untie me, babe. » he says. « you know you can’t have me like that. you _need_ me. »

he needs you. he needs to regain even a little control, have you moaning his name as his fingers fuck you a little more roughly then usual (you’ve been bratty today). but you move away, and not in the direction of the keys.

« i think i can manage myself, but thank you very much. »

truth is, you don’t know for sure. have you masturbated before ? yes. have you done it as a mean to _stretch_ yourself to fit aomine’s cock ? not once. his fingers work wonders and he always makes it a point to have you cum at least once before taking you.

so when your fingers trail between your legs, they’re hesitant. you are positively drenched already, and your index and middle fingers slip in quite easily.

it’s the first time you’re touching yourself in front of your boyfriend, and you are embarrassed at first, but the way he hungrily looks at you, at the wet fingers going in and out of your pussy at a slow pace, is worth it.

daiki isn’t sure he likes it. sure you are _hot_ and your body is yours to use and please however you see fit, but he wants to be the one touching you. the _only one_ that gets to make you moan that way.

he tugs at the cuffs once more, a displeased grunt rumbling in his throat when you look at him through your lashes. he is positive you are putting on a little show to have him even more riled up, and it is working.

« daiki... » you whimpers and his cock twitches. you have no right being this hot when you’re not yet riding him. « am i doing it right ? it’s not like when _you_ do it. »

of course it isn’t. aomine has the long calloused fingers of a basketball player (even though he has less time to play now that he is a cop), and he knows exactly what to do, experienced after so many years as your lover. he would like nothing more than to do it for you.

« another one, baby. » he guides you. « you won’t be prepared enough with just two fingers. »

you dutifully follow his instructions, and he nicely orders you around — spread your fingers, touch yourself here... _that felt good right ?_ do it again. — until you’re a moaning, quivering mess, four fingers bringing you very close to an orgasm you can’t get to.

your moans turn pained, frustrated, and your lovers laugh.

« you won’t cum like that, it’s not what you want. » he is right. « come on, lovely. we’ve both waited long enough. »

him more than you, it has been pure torture having to watch you finger-fuck yourself for so long, only wishing he could be inside you, giving you more pleasure than you could give yourself.

you wipe your wet hands on your thigh, then on the sheets —they’ll be ruined after this anyway— and part your legs to straddle him.

you position his member against your entrance, give him a few strokes before lowering yourself so that his head pushes inside. you both moan. looking at each other. with one hand splayed on his chest, the other gripping the headboard, you slowly sink on his cock, the intrusion souncomfortable albeit pleasurable bringing tears to your eyes.

daiki asks if you’re okay once you’re completely seated on his dick. you are much tighter than usual. you reply that you are, just needs some time to adjust because he is so _big_ and fills you up so well up to your cervix.

when you tentatively move, your slick walls gripping his cock, it takes aomine all his willpower to not thrust his hips up — he doesn’t want to hurt you, but _fuck_. fortunately, it only takes a minute or two for you to adjust and tell him that he can move, as well as that you are embarrassingly close to coming already.

truth be told, he is too. maybe less than you are, but he doesn’t think he could last much long (as surprising as this is, given how he is usually impossible to tire). in minutes, you are crying out his name, fingernails scratching his chest as every thrust of his hips hits you so deep that you feel it might break you.

finally, you’re shaking, walls tightening around his cock as you reach your climax.

daiki slows down, only because he is afraid you’d collapse without his arms to steady or catch you. it takes you a minute to recover, before you start moving again, only to bring _him_ to his own bliss. you would never be content with getting pleasure alone.

it’s very cute of you, really, daiki feels the warmth of his love for you swirling in his chest, but you look very exhausted.

« babe, it’s okay. you don’t have to. »

« no. » you answer, pouty. he actually laughs.

« then untie me. i’ll get it over with way quicker. »

only because he has a point, you reach for the keys and unlock the handcuffs with shaking hands. his wrists aren’t bruised as yours were the first time, as they always become a little swollen by the strain (but then again, he is the best at making you writhe under him).

you don’t even have time to ask him if he is okay that his arms are around you, keeping himself sheathed inside you as he exchanges positions, him finally on top (he loved having you ride him, though, your breasts bouncing with each move, your hands gripping him for support).

his fingers entwine with yours as he thrusts inside you at a new angle, maybe a little roughly, but the faster he is, the faster you can _rest_. it takes just a few thrust, a few exhausted whimpers of his name leaving your lips between heated kisses, for him to spill inside you. he waits maybe a minute before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to you.

you immediately come cuddle his side, and his arm wrap around your form, drawing shapes against your skin. he presses a kiss to your temple.

« i’ll get you cleaned up. get some sleep. »

you simply hum, smiling. he is really nice, given how he usually falls asleep faster than you. daiki isn’t usually the best at aftercare, not until the morning after. or the evening after. whenever he wakes up from his rest.

you barely register the wet wipe cleaning you up, or daiki’s arms around you once more as you drift to sleep.


End file.
